Troublesome (Sequal to blood for noxus)
by HtcDegu
Summary: Yes I decided since I enjoyed writing the first story I would make another. But this time I would use the reviews to improve (The 2 that I got :P) so enjoy and stay tuned for my little pony stories soon!


The Disguise.

Now that rengar was the leader of Noxus everything was perfect. He was being chosen as a champion again and now he also had a whole army at his disposal. One day when Rengar was about to be summoned his adc for the game Corki gave him a small note, Rengar didn't have time to read it before the match but he made sure to read it afterwards. On the note it simply said "Watchfull". This meant nothing to Rengar, at least not for now.

It was Rengars average day in the Noxan castle he was playing tennis with Swain (Of course he always won) when he heard a strange sound coming from the summoning chamber! Rengar and swain rushed over to see what all the commotion was about. They were both shocked to find that Darius was lying dead on the ground with a carved picture of teemo into his chest! The first thing they did was confront teemo about it but due to obvious reasons teemo was invisible somwhere (Probably being the douche that he is). So they went to the next person they knew who could draw teemo with a weapon so it could carve... FIORA! They charged into her chambers furious (Just like tryndamere lololololol) and started to ask all these wierd questions like "WHY DID YOU DO IT?" and "HE DID NOTHING WRONG!"Off course Fiora denied all off the assumptions at first but slowly gave hints as to what might have happened. It all started with her saying "Do not judge what you do not know" but Rengar and Swain refused to be put off they knew she did it and they wanted a coffension!

It was Fioras average day she was playing tag with her friend Cho'Gath and when all of a sudden they heard someone shout "FOR NOXUS!" naturally they went to go and check it out. When they arrived at the scene of the shouting they only saw corki on the floor (Where he belongs I mean cmon Riot DON'T BUFF HIM!) he had a giant gash through his plane he couldn't speak because his conversational engines were down so he just wrote on a note all he put was "Watchfull" they immediatly started to question him but he refused to talk. Instead he just walked back to his chambers to rest of the damage. Fiora and Cho were interested now so they started to investigate the first person they tried to find was Teemo as he was the only person who seemed to see everything (Yeah we know...) but to no avail they couldn't find him! The next person they tried was evelynn because she was the only other invisible person around who was nosy (Though 400g makes her worthless!) luckilly they managed to find her because she was sitting in her favorite bar having a drink with Jarvan IV they wisked her away to a table so they could talk without being interupted or intruded.

Rengar and Swain were now past the tryndamare rage and wanted to go on a killing spree but they knew they would have to keep there wits if they were to catch who killed Darius. They ended up asking all the champions! Except 1, the 1 champion no one wanted to go near because she was that OP, her name? Her name was Akali (In case riot read this NERF AKALI DO NOT BUFF HER FFS) Akali was the only assasin who could out farm and out harass Katarina she was the best champion around. But Rengar and Swain knew that they were to find out what happened they would have to ask her. After a serious Q & A Akali mearlly responded with 2 words "Watchfull Eye" this was enough to know that Corki had something to do with this and that Akali wasn't sharing something. Instead of angering Akali, The one person who could be Rengar and Swain i they went straight back to Corki to share what Akali said. After some interrigation Corki started to talk.

Fiora was hot on Corkis trail because she knew that in the league no one leaves someone half dead without good reason and she wanted Corki safe more than anything because Corki never really had a mum so Akali took on the role. Akali asked Corki 1 last time if he would tell who did this to him and this time all he wrote down was "Speechless" this both scared and excited Fiora and Cho because it not only oppened up more possible suspects it also closed down a vast majiority of them. They now knew it couldn't possibly be Darius so they went to the next possible suspect, Rammus. They thought it had to be him because he was the only champion in the entire of the league who didn't speak full english. They burst into his chambers with anger in there eyes and told him to tell them everything he knew. All he replied was "Ok" and left it at that not 1 more word was said except for a note.

The note was the sole thing which lead them to the next suspect, Elise. Elise was the spider queen so they thought maybe one of her spiders saw something or she did while she was sitting in her web. They checked all the webs and she was nowhere to be seen. They though all was hopeless untill they saw her leaving a room with... Rengar and Swain! Disgusted they charged over rage dripping like it was sweat but when they got there Rengar was gone Elise was just there alone! They questioned her and she said she has never talked to Rengar before but they just carried on by asking her if she knew Corki. She replied "Ah the young one who dosen't speak yes I know him well. You see he isn't telling you everything"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Shouted Fiora but with that elise was gone, gone for a long time.


End file.
